


Stick Me

by dumbisexual



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wooyoung, Foreplay, M/M, Mentioned JongHo - Freeform, Multi, Pet Names, Piercings, Tongue Piercing, Top San, Top Yeosang, bisexual choi san, bisexual kang yeosang, fingers in my mouth right neow, gay jung wooyoung, horny mess wooyoung, i wrote this publicly at my school library help, just some casual heavy foreplay, literally no thoughts head empty, no porn sadly, past jongho/yeosang hookup mentioned, perhaps a pain kink?, piercer yeosang, pining wooyoung, slight oral fixation, tattoo artist san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbisexual/pseuds/dumbisexual
Summary: “you want me to do what?”wooyoung shuffles, brushing his lilac bangs away, “i want you to pierce my tongue.”yeosang keeps staring, and at this point it’s starting to creep wooyoung out.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Stick Me

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO before anyone says it: i know. i'm down bad.  
> but i hope you enjoy the horny ramblings of a sleep deprived college student
> 
> also this was heavily inspired by a mha fic i read that i can't find Anywhere now so if i find it i'll credit it here!
> 
> here's my twitter @ if anyone wants to come say hi or follow! - @yoesangies

“you want me to do what?” 

wooyoung shuffles, brushing his lilac bangs away, “i want you to pierce my tongue.”

yeosang keeps staring, and at this point it’s starting to creep wooyoung out. he draws his legs underneath him on the tattoo shop table to sit in a half criss cross.

“why? you’ve never gotten any piercings before so why all of a sudden do you need your  _ tongue  _ pierced?” yeosang asks, bringing his attention back to the paperwork he was doing when wooyoung brought the idea up. 

wooyoung opens his mouth — “ear piercings don’t count.” 

“damn it.” he scrunches his nose in annoyance before going on.

“c’mooon yeosang! i just think it’s cool and i want to show it off! what’s the point of having a best friend piercer if he can’t even pierce me? you know i can take it!” wooyoung whines and leans forward on his palms. 

yeosang flicks a gaze back at him challengingly, brow arched, and it leaves wooyoung feeling small.  _ god he’s so hot.  _

“i- uh- stop it, you know what i meant!” wooyoung blushes and rolls his eyes to the safety poster on the wall. 

see, wooyoung’s desire for a needle through his  _ damn tongue  _ isn’t exactly innocent. he knows that, and he’s worried yeosang might as well, but then again he can’t really tell; yeosang’s known for his poker face. in all honesty he’s been pining after his best friend for months and maybe he’s been less than stealthy about it.

it’s over now though, he had the idea about ten minutes ago, blurted it out without thinking, and now he has to follow through. jung wooyoung is no chicken. 

and if yeosang happens to need to put his fingers in his mouth to hold his tongue down and mouth open then so be it. and if the cute tattoo artist san happens to wander in and wants to hold his hand then who is wooyoung to deny him? wooyoung’s always had a lot of love to go around. 

judging by the calculating look yeosang is giving him, his thinly veiled request doesn’t fool him for a second. there’s a pause and the silence hangs before yeosang sighs. 

“fine,” he runs a hand through his black waves, “i need to look at your tongue first.” 

“really?” he questions dumbly, uncrossing his legs. 

“yes really, or did you change your mind?” 

wooyoung squirms and blushes. “no! i just can’t believe you agreed so fast.” 

yeosang snorts, “yeah well what kind of  _ best friend  _ would i be if i didn’t do this for you, right?” 

best friend. right. 

yeosang slaps a pair of black gloves on and rolls his chair over to stand in front of wooyoung. he’s very close. so close wooyoung can smell his citrus cologne, can see the glint off his eyebrow piercing, and hear the gentle knocking of his tiny hoops along his ears. 

“wooyoung.” yeosang’s voice rings out light and amused.

“hmm?”

“you actually need to put your tongue out for me to look at it.” 

“oh! right right. my bad haha.” jesus christ.

wooyoung sticks his tongue out and waits for yeosang’s thin fingers to grab it. he pulls it out a little more than wooyoung is comfortable with and drool starts to pool behind his teeth. yeosang is so close to wooyoung’s face, looking over the thickness of his tongue and its shape, before he flicks his gaze up to wooyoung’s. he hopes the gum he was chewing earlier actually worked. 

wooyoung feels his heart thudding in his ears as he hears the piercing room door open, knowing that the shop doesn’t open for another two hours. 

“hey cool kittens what’s going on here?” san asks as he crosses to room to drop off lunch. he’s wearing a regular black tank top and jeans that should’ve been thrown out years ago from the holes. his sneakers are black too but faded grey from years of use. he has incredibly small gauges placed in his earlobes and a simple black hoop through his lip and it’s all he has to show for piercings. as for tattoo’s there’s a spiral of vines that creeps up both of his arms to end at the base of his neck. in between the lines lay tinier filler images, like the snake curled on his bicep, the cat eyes that peek through his wrist, and the skeletal hand that grips the leaves on his forearm. wooyoung knows he has more, way more, but the clothing keeps the more personal ones hidden. it’s funny to see san in all black given that his hair is a mop of bright pink.

“wooyoung wants me to jam a needle through his tongue.” 

  
  


in contrast yeosang has barely any ink, only a few sentimental words scattered across his body and the number 8 scrawled on his finger. his lucky number; he had told wooyoung. it’s the jewelry that makes yeosang look enthralling, though. his ears are adorned with the basic lobes, three up each ear with the first lobe stacked. his left holds three helix piercings, one being an industrial, and a conch. his right has another conch as well as a daith, tragus, and rook. each eyebrow has a small bar through it and each side of his nose holds a tiny gem also. yeosang’s cheek bone is tinted pink from the recent piercing he got there and if he smiles you can see the peek of his smiley. if wooyoung were to slide his hands down he knows he’d find two nipple piercings and a lotus flower charm in his belly button, but for the sake of his sanity he keeps his hands to himself. 

san pops a fry into his mouth and hums. he sets himself on the counter with his palms and wooyoung takes a chance to peek at the compass on his collar bone. 

“what made him want to jump in the deep end? masochism maybe?” he wiggles his brows at wooyoung tauntingly. 

yeosang stills, lets go of his tongue, and turns to the case where he keeps his piercing jewelry.

“said he wants to show it off because it’s cool, but if you ask me it’s beca--”

wooyoung smacks his mouth, trying to moisten his tongue back up, and promptly cuts yeosang off before he could confirm wooyoung’s fear that he sees right through his ploy. “hey!  _ he  _ is right here, y’know!” 

san chuckles and holds his hands up in mock surrender. his palms are out and it shows the faded moon inked on the right and sun on the left. wooyoung asked about them once - asked how bad they hurt - to which he got back a smirk and, “i mean there’s a reason i never got them touched up once they faded, jung, but they’re pretty badass, huh?” 

everything about it was stupid hot, even if wooyoung sometimes wishes san would call them by their first names, if only to get rid of how tingly it leaves him feeling.

yeosang spins back to face him holding a small marker and the clamp that goes on his tongue to make a stable target for the needle. he’s placed the piercing in the tacky numbing gel on the back of his gloved hand, already carefully disinfected. wooyoung trusts yeosang’s ability fully and knowing he’s in the best hands - literally - around sends a shiver through him. he’s heard stories from people about those hands, some straying from piercing capabilities altogether. like the time their mutual friend jongho had a drunken party hookup with him back in college. wooyoung  _ wishes  _ he could forget the details jongho had reverently relayed to him. details like his breathy moans, and the way the cool metal felt against his chest, and the way yeosang would twist his wrist  _ just  _ right and--

“are you ready?” yeosang’s voice cuts through wooyoung’s memories before he can sink in too deep and put himself in a very, ahem, tight situation. 

“ye-yeah! i was born ready, ‘sangie,” he smiles and winks in a classic wooyoung manner that he hopes covers up the surge of nerves he feels at the needle and the close proximity with yeosang he’s in, “stick me.”

san snorts loudly, choking on a fry and flails off the counter. wooyoung blushes and scowls at him, “that’s fucking karma, choi.” 

yeosang doesn’t laugh but he does bite down in a failed attempt to hide his smile. he clears his throat and tells wooyoung to lay back on the table open his mouth again - which he does. once open, he steps forward and leans over to dry wooyoung’s tongue and clamp it down to mark it. 

wooyoung realizes that in this position all he can see is yeosang. there is nothing visible past his black waves or sturdy shoulders. he’s forced to simply stare into the dark choclate of his eyes as they’re focused on a spot on wooyoung’s own tongue. he can’t even see san but he knows he’s still there because soon he feels a hand slip into his on the table, causing him to twitch.

“careful doll. looks like kang is having a rough time already; wouldn’t wanna make him mess up.” he hears the smirk in san’s voice as he uses the pet name casually and it locks him into place, eyes still latched onto yeosang’s heavy gaze. the thing is, san’s right, now that he thinks about it. yeosang’s hands have a barely there tremble and he readjusts his grip on the marker with a quiet, “fuck sorry.” 

a low chuckle sounds from his left and suddenly there’s a steady hand gripping his chin still and open. “here, let me help.” and it’s then that wooyoung’s soul exits his body.

he mentally goes over the position he’s in; san on his left, one big hand over his and the other keeping his jaw down; yeosang on his right, one hand on the clamp in wooyoung’s mouth and the other currently marking a small dot in the center of his tongue. jesus  _ christ _ .

“I’m gonna stick the needle in, alright?” yeosang murmurs gravelly between them, “okay. deep breath in one, two, three..” 

wooyoung is instantly letting out a whine from the back of his throat before he can even think to hold it in. tears sting at the corners of his eyes and he tries desperately to blink them away before they can slide down his face. 

san grips his hand back to reality. “shhh doll,” not again, wooyoung thinks, “we know it hurts. shhh it’s okay but yeosang’s almost done see? he’s sliding in the piercing now.”

he is, and wooyoung almost wishes he wasn’t because it seems to sting even more than the first one. he grips san’s hand as hard as he can and tries to focus on the fact that san just called yeosang by his name instead of kang or, even worse, kitten. 

“you’re doing so good for me, wooyoung.” 

wooyoung’s body seems to lose all tension at that, eyes unfocused and cheeks red, losing all thought save for the praise he had been chasing from yeosang for weeks. he wants to, no,  _ needs  _ to be good for him - for both of them. he vaguely feels yeosang spinning the ball onto the end of the needle under his tongue and it throbs, making him have to hold down a squirm. 

“good boy.” san all but purrs from his side and it brings a loud whimper from wooyoung’s mouth. he’d do anything to get more of this, more of the steady praise he craves from them. “done.”

he’s too out of it to even notice when yeosang unclamps his tongue and leans back to pull off his gloves. he does, however, feel the rough hand running through his hair soothingly. 

the whole ordeal has wooyoung’s nerves sparked and drained simultaneously and he really just wants them to call him a good boy again or even better -  _ their  _ good boy. his eyes blink lazily.

“you okay?” that’s yeosang asking him but he doesn’t think he can even talk at this point. he manages to get out a raspy, “mhm.” then there’s something softly wiping down his jaw, careful not to jostle his mouth.

slowly he comes back to himself and feels the mess that he is. there’s drool drying on his neck and tears slipping down his cheeks. “don’t worry, just cleaning you up a little bit, doll.” 

wooyoung knows they both know why he did this. he knows they know what he wants. and he thinks they want it too, unless they go around calling all their clients ‘good boy’.

he lolls his head to the side to view yeosang cleaning up the cart next to the table. his eyes are being kept down on purpose but his neck is bright red and there's a thin sheen of perspiration on his brow. 

“i” he rasps out before clearing his throat, “i was a good boy right, yeosang?” 

it feels like time stops. yeosang stops his cleaning and san stops his wiping. both he and san are staring at yeosang, gazes laced with different questions. yeosang tilts his head slightly and lets out a low, “yeah, wooyoung, you were a good boy.” he pauses, “very good.” 

wooyoung hums contently and closes his eyes, letting san continue cleaning his neck. 

inevitably it’s san that breaks the short silence, “you liked it.” there’s no question in it, just a simple statement acknowledging what they all know. despite the fact that he wanted them to know he feels his cheeks and ears heat up impossibly hot. he opens his eyes to see san looking down, the picture of confidence. 

wooyoung nods lightly. “i did.” 

san smirks at him and looks over to yeosang, “i think you were right, kang.”

yeosang, done with his cleaning is seated back on his rolling chair, now settled back by wooyoung’s right side. his arms are crossed over as he watches the two with a careful gaze.

“i always am.” he replies eventually. san scoffs and throws the paper towel away. he sits down, leaving wooyoung’s body face level with both men.

“say it again.” wooyoung whispers.

yeosang’s eyes snap to his, narrowed, “what was that?”

“say it again.. please.”

yeosang smirks lazily at him, as he feels san’s breath puff on his neck in a condescending chuckle. yeosang’s hand reaches up to gently grip wooyoung’s chin in an unyielding place.

“earn it.”


End file.
